


Default agus na Trí Bhéar

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: CallMeKevin - Fandom, Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Irish Language
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: Faigheann default teach sa choill, ach níl aon mhothúcháin láidre aici.*Cuirfidh mé BÉARla ar an scéal seo go luath(hahaha)





	Default agus na Trí Bhéar

Lá amháin, bhí default ag tochailt sa choill.

Ansin, chonaic sí teach.

Ní a fhois ag default go bhfuil na trí bhéar, Mamaí Béar, Daidí Béar agus Báibín Béar, ina gconaí sa teach, mar bhí siad amach ag siúl.

Mar sin, chuaigh default isteach an teach.

Chonaic default trí bhabhla leite ar an mbord sa chistin. 

De ghnáth, itheann default arán bán.

Ach inniú, rinne sí dearmad arán a thabhairt léi.

Mar sin, bhí ocras uirthi.

Ar dtús, d'féach sí ar an leite a bhí sa bhabla mór.

Deallraigh go bhfuil an leite ró-the, mar bhí sé trí thine.

**Ach ní raibh tuairimí láidre ag default.**

_“Níl an leite seo ró-the._

_Níl sí ró-fhuar._

_Tá sí ceart go leor,”_ arsa default.

Agus d’ith sí an leite.

Ansin, d'féach sí ar an leite a bhí idir na bhablaí eile.

Deallraigh go bhfuil an leite ró-fhuar, mar bhí sí reiote.

**Ach ní raibh tuairimí láidre ag default.**

_“Níl an leite seo ró-the._

_Níl sí ró-fhuar._

_Tá sí ceart go leor,”_ arsa default.

Agus d’ith sí an leite.

Faoi dheireadh, d'féach sí ar an leite a bhí sa bhabla beag.

Deallraigh nach raibh an leite ró-the nó ró-fhuar: bhí sí foirfe.

**Ach ní raibh tuairimí láidre ag default.**

_“Níl an leite seo ró-the._

_Níl sí ró-fhuar._

_Tá sí ceart go leor,”_ arsa default.

Agus d’ith sí an leite.

Nuair a raibh an leite ar fad ithe aici, d’éirigh sí tuirseach.

Chuaigh sí isteach an seomra suite agus chonaic sí trí cathaoireacha.

Ar dtús, d'féach sí ar an gcathaoir mhór.

Deallraigh go bhfuil an chathaoir ró-chrua, mar bhí sí déanta as cloch.

**Ach ní raibh tuairimí láidre ag default.**

_“Níl an chathaoir seo ró-chrua._

_Níl sí ró-bhóg._

_Tá sí ceart go leor,”_ arsa default.

Agus shuigh sí ar an gcathaoir.

Ansin, d'féach sí ar an gcathaoir a bhí idir na cathaoireacha eile.

Deallraigh go bhfuil an chathaoir ró-bhóg, mar bhí sí déanta as scamaill.

**Ach ní raibh tuairimí láidre ag default.**

_“Níl an chathaoir seo ró-chrua._

_Níl sí ró-bhóg._

_Tá sí ceart go leor,”_ arsa default.

Agus shuigh sí ar an gcathaoir.

Faoi dheireadh, d'féach sí ar an gcathaoir beag.

Deallraigh go bhfuil an chathaoir ró-bheag, mar cathaoir do phástaí ba ea í.

**Ach ní raibh tuairimí láidre ag default.**

_“Níl an chathaoir seo ró-chrua._

_Níl sí ró-bhóg._

_Tá sí ceart go leor,”_ arsa default.

Agus shuigh sí ar an gcathaoir.

Go tobann, bhris an chaothaoir.

**Ach bhí default gan aon freagairt.**

Phioc sí suas í féin, agus chuaigh sí go dtí an seomra leapa, mar bhí tuirseach an domhan uirthi.

Chonaic sí trí leabaí sa sheomra.

Ar dtús, d'féach sí ar an leaba ard.

Deallraigh go bhfuil an leaba ró-ard, mar bhí ní mór di ach an leaba a dhreapadh.

**Ach ní raibh tuairimí láidre ag default.**

_“Níl an leaba seo ró-ard._

_Níl sí ró-íseal._

_Tá sí ceart go leor,”_ arsa default.

Agus shuigh sí ar an leaba ar feadh cúpla nóiméad.

Ansin, d'féach sí ar an leaba íseal.

Deallraigh go bhfuil an leaba ró-íseal, mar bhí an leaba ar an urlár, gan fráma leapa ar bith.

**Ach ní raibh tuairimí láidre ag default.**

_“Níl an leaba seo ró-ard._

_Níl sí ró-íseal._

_Tá sí ceart go leor,”_ arsa default.

Agus shuigh sí ar an leaba ar feadh cúpla nóiméad.

Faoi dheireadh, shuigh sí ar an leaba beag.

Deallraigh go bhfuil an leaba foirfe do default, mar bhí an leaba do bhéir beaga.

**Ach ní raibh tuairimí láidre ag default.**

_“Níl an leaba seo ró-ard._

_Níl sí ró-íseal._

_Tá sí ceart go leor, agus tá tuirseach orm,”_ arsa default.

Agus thit sí ina codladh.

Ansin, tháinig na trí bhéar ar ais go dtí an teach, agus chuaigh siad isteach an chistin.

 _“D'ith duine éigin mo leite,”_ arsa Dadaí Béar go feargach.

 _“D'ith duine éigin mo leite freisin,”_ arsa Mamaí Béar go h-eagla.

 _“Tá mo leite ar fad ithe ag duine éigin!”_ arsa Báibín Béar go brónach.

Shocraigh siad an teacha a cuardú.

Ansin, chonaic siad na cathaoireacha sa seomra suite.

 _“Bhí duine éigin ina shuí ar mo chathaoir,”_ arsa Dadaí Béar go feargach.

 _“Bhí duine éigin ina shuí ar mo chathaoir freisin,”_ arsa arsa Mamaí Béar go h-eagla.

 _“Shuigh duine éigin ar mo chathaoir, agus bhris siad í!”_ a scread Báibín Béar. Thosaigh sé ag caoineadh.

Ansin, chuaigh na trí bhéar thuas staighre go dtí an seomra leapa.

 _“Bhí duine éigin ina shuí ar mo leaba,”_ arsa Dadaí Béar go feargach.

 _“Bhí duine éigin ina shuí ar mo leaba freisin,”_ arsa arsa Mamaí Béar go h-eagla.

 _“Féach! Tá cailín ina codladh i mo leaba agus tá sí fós ann!”_ a scread Báibín Béar os ard.

Chuala default an scread agus dhúisigh sí.

Chonaic sí na trí bhéar.

**Ach ba duine neodrach í default.**

**Ní raibh aon freagairt aici.**

_**“Níl aon mhothúcháin láidre agam faoi seo,”**_ arsa default.

Bhí ionadh na trí béar, **ach ba cuma le default.**

D’éirigh sí ón leaba, d’fhág sí an teach agus chuaigh sí go dtí an trá chun poill a thochailt.

#  **Fin**


End file.
